


Young Justice Drabble Collection

by renegadejaybird (vitious)



Series: Tumblr Drabble Collection [7]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-06 19:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitious/pseuds/renegadejaybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of my Young Justice drabbles~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nightmares ( Dick & Bart )

_ “Nightwing, B01.” _   
  
Dick has barely stepped off the platform before, suddenly, he’s nearly bowled backwards by a certain speedster, slender arms wrapping around his torso and a goggled face burying in his chest.  Frowning, the former Robin stared down at the newest addition to their team, brows knitted together as he stared at the mop of messy red hair that belonged to Bart Allen.  Normally ‘Impulse’ would be babbling away, eyes shining with delight as they stared up at him, but he seemed rather intent to keep his face buried in his chest armor for the moment.    
  
“…Bart?” Nightwing questioned tentatively after a few silent moments, moving to gently rest his hands on the boy’s shoulders.   
  
There was a quick shake of the small head and a minute increase in the fierceness of the hug, small arms tightening around him.  Sighing softly Nightwing’s eyes hooded a little before he glanced around the cave, noting how empty it seemed; it looked like Bart was mostly, if not entirely,  alone at Mount Justice.  Hesitantly he shifted his grip, sliding gloved fingers into Impulse’s hair to cup the back of his head, holding his face against his chest.  His other arm looped around Bart’s back, palm flat and reassuring and noting a fine tremor in the muscles there that he hadn’t before.    
  
“Bad dream?” Dick questioned softly after a moment, his tone a little warmer.   
  
There was a minute nod of the small head but no sign of him relinquishing his hold.  Nightwing stared down at him for a few, silent, contemplative moments, wondering what had happened to the boy from the future, wondering what he wouldn’t, or couldn’t, tell them.  They had all thought him bubbly and, well, happy but, due to the fact that Bart most likely couldn’t talk to anyone about what was wrong, what his life was like in the future…  This little moment, honestly, made a lot of sense, something which made him feel like an idiot for not noticing sooner.  Dick was used to using cheer as a mask sometimes, used to putting on a show for others, so he should have seen through the act.   
  
“Take your time.” he finally murmured, lips curving up a little in a small smile; he was glad Bart trusted him to be there for him and not ask questions. “I get them too.”   
  
“Thanks…” Bart’s words are quiet and a little watery, causing Dick to tighten his grip a little, the hand on the boy’s back moving in slow, gentle circles; he’d be there for as long as the Speedster needed him to be.


	2. Hunger (Tim Drake & Bart Allen)

Sparring, that’s typically how he exorcises the demons from his mind. Get the adrenaline pumping, make it so the mind can’t focus on anything except action and reaction, wear it out so that he sleeps good and hard at night. Perhaps in their line of work combat that doesn’t involve fighting for one’s life is a form of relaxation, something to set one’s self at ease. However that particular night Dick’s not there, instead responding to a personal call, and Bruce is out of the country. Training back at the cave on his own was out of the question, especially when the case containing the previous Robin’s costume seemed to loom like an omen.

Thus Tim found himself in the training room alone, staff twirling in his hands but his mind still haunted by death and his failures. His mother, face pale and eyes hollow, Jack Drake in a pool of his own blood, Jason Todd’s voice in his head, all of them haunted his dreams and thoughts. Briefly he wondered if Dick had this problem, if it all weighed as heavily on him, but he quickly dismissed the thought; of course he did. Tim wasn’t the only one in their ‘family’ that had lost loved ones, had had a terrible hand dealt to them, but sometimes he felt so…

“Hey! What’re you doin in here all alone, huh?”

Tim stumbled a little, eyes widening behind his domino before he whirled, staring at Bart, dressed casually in civvies, who was giving him a sheepish look. For someone that seemed so loud and boisterous the young Speedster seemed to be awfully good at sneaking up on others. Heaving a sigh, Robin raked his fingers through his hair and retracted his staff, putting it away as he turned his attention to the red head, crossing his arms over his chest.

“I was training. Did something happen?” Tim questioned, frowning a little and tilting his head; he hadn’t heard any alarms.

“I… Err. No, nothing so crash as that! I’m just bored out of my mind and stretching my legs, y’know? Not like I can really go anywhere outside of here. Well, I could, but I doubt anyone would really appreciate that very much and-” Bart babbled on before his mouth practically screeched to a halt. “Dude, you hungry? I’m starving. Then again I’m always starving but you look like you’ve been working up a sweat so, c’mon, let’s get food!”

Tim blinked, looking around the training room before his eyes hooded behind his mask. “Bart, I-”

“Nope! No more thinking! Seriously, come, on, get out of here, it’ll do you good.” Suddenly Impulse had his arm looped through Robin’s and was dragging him off towards the kitchen. “Seriously, Tim, all you do is train.”

“Still not used to you calling me that.” Tim muttered, the corner of his mouth twitching a little in the beginnings of a small smile, his posture relaxing a little as he walked with the red head towards the kitchen; dark thoughts and physical exhaustion could wait he supposed. “So… What’re you hungry for?”


End file.
